Sacrificial Darkness
by Final Regret
Summary: Dark sensual dreams invade her mind at the start of her sixth year. Two men may be her only key to the destruction of the Dark Lord.-Complete-
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and the characters all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

Title: Sacrificial Darkness

Main Characters: Draco/Ginny, Tom/Ginny, Severus/Ginny (non-romantic)

****

Summary: Dark sensual dreams invade her mind at the start of her sixth year. Two men may be her only key to the destruction of the Dark Lord.

****

Rating: This first chapter isn't exactly NC-17...more like medium to somewhat hard R. 

****

Chapter One:

__

Everything seemed colder the before. Her hands, her face and even her fingertips felt like ice beneath his touch. His smile was cruel and unwavering, his words were touched by malice.

"You will not defy me again." His grip was rough and made her cry out in agony. A sensation swept through her as his touch drifted to her lips; his mouth closed on hers and all she experienced was horrible, deathly numbness. She was able to break away for a moment.

"Never, my love. Tom?"

"Yes my pet?" He whispered and softly kissed her temple.

"Will you love me even after I wither to nothing?"

The fights were all the same, a bit rough but they all ended the exact same way. But this time, the making up was different. It was more longing, sensual.

"I will love you until my own dying day."

She smiled to herself and cuddled against him. He draped a hand of ownership across her stomach and tilted his head up toward the stars. He smelled as sweet as honey. She could detect his scent perfectly these days. Lately though, his kisses were sour and sexless. They were completely void of feeling. She had tried to ask him about that, she was desperate for answers. But he would give her none. He was still so distant with her and she simply wouldn't stand for it any longer.

'Why don't you kiss me like you used to?" He looked down upon the girl with a frown and smoldering dark eyes.

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Her voice was soft and childish; just how he liked it.

"I don't wish to hurt you." That was the honest truth for him.

"How could you?" It was said with a soft giggle that came from deep within her throat.

"I'm scared of myself around you. I do not trust myself." She turned to face him and he inhaled deeply. Lord, she was beautiful; long crimson waves flowed down to her hips, pale skin and scattered freckles everywhere. Chocolate-honey eyes stared intently at him. Ginevra Weasley. The girl as pure as light. And he, Tom Riddle...the darkest of the dark.

People said that it would never work. She was just too pure for his own darkness. She didn't want to believe, and so...she tangled herself with him. She had showed them what the light could do to the dark. She penetrated his soul, reached in and withdrew the greater evil that everyone claimed was stored deep inside the boy.

When he kissed her this time, it was full of sensuality, longing and desire. He slid his fingers through her hair and moaned her name as he now held her hips. Carefully she clambered on top of him, straddled his waist and began to undo his tie. They had slept together only once before, and it hurt like hell for Ginny; she felt her insides rip apart. From then, they hadn't done it again.

She clawed the soaking soil, to get a better position on Tom. Both were unaware that they had been getting rained on heavily for the past few minutes. Everything was slippery beneath her touch now. It was frustrating.

"Damn it!" She cried as her finger slipped away from his tie. He brushed his dark hair away from his eyes and smiled crossly at her. Slowly he lifted his wand and with a flick of his wrist, all but undergarments were disposed of.

His eyes trailed over her pale perfect body until his eyes came to rest on her breasts. He reached a hand up and greedily licked his lips. Her hand stopped him from going any further.

"If you belong to me...then everything else on you is mine as well."

"Just relax my love." Ginny smiled and her fingers flew to the waistband of his black boxers.

Her hand snaked inside his boxers and she watched him attempt to look calm as she touched him. Her hand closed around his shaft and she let her nails skim the tip of him. That little action caused him to shudder and gained her a hoarse moan. She smiled at him as she bent down to kiss his neck.

Suddenly he growled fiercely, gripped her shoulders and drilled his tongue into her mouth. She let her free hand grip his shoulder as her other made him moan and nip at her. Finally, she withdrew her hand and let the soil soak up his juices as she placed her hand on the ground and kissed him intensely. His fingers gathered her hair and twirled some pieces. She felt her body tense as he had somehow gotten rid of his boxers and carefully slid inside her. He was breaking her again, but this time it didn't hurt. She hissed his name and bucked her hips against him. She felt her body shudder as she groaned and collapsed against him. Slowly he had taken himself out of her and put his clothing back on.

"We should really get back..." Tom murmured and held out his lover's blouse and skirt. She smiled warily and put them on, tied her hand up and slipped on her robes.

"Why do you think we fight so much?" With ease, he came up behind her and pulled her against him.

"Because of the make up sex." He purred and gently kissed her ear. He felt her nod against him and he smiled.

"Let's go...it's getting dark."

"Not frightened of the dark, are you?" His voice was almost of mocking tone, and suddenly his grip on her seemed all too tight.

"Stop-hey that's hurts."

"That shouldn't be painful...not after what we just did." The grip slackened and he laughed hoarsely.

She hated how cocky and snide he got after they slept together. But she dealt with it all the same; because like Tom said 'It's because of the make-up sex that we fight...' and they both knew that that's what kept them going. It made her think as she and Tom stared back toward the castle.

'Was the sex the only reason I'm still with him? That's not fair...but I'm not sure if I love him right now.' She knew that wasn't at all fair. She always seemed to have different views on him each day. Some days she wanted to rip his throat out, shag him senseless or just sit with him for a few stolen hours.

"I love you my dear...forever and always." He whispered and kissed her temple.

"Forever." Ginny whispered under her breath and curled her hand tightly in his, laced their fingers together and gently kissed his knuckles. He loved her that's all she needed to know...that's all she needed to feel. His love for her was going to help her make up her mind in the future.

Drenched in a cold sweat, she sat up. Her entire body trembled as she spoke through sobs.

"Tom..."


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two:

She felt her lungs close up just as she was opening her mouth to scream. She felt her entire body tense greatly as she sunk back into her pillow. He had penetrated her mind after she blocked him out for five years. He'd planted something dark and full of sensuality...but why? What was the purpose?

Quickly and quietly she grabbed the black cloak from her bedside chair and headed down into the Gryffindor common room. She padded softly across her room and headed for the stairs. Soon, she entered the common room and walked over to the couch and slumped down it in; she put her head in her hands and sighed deeply.

__

"You look ill my love...was I too much for you?" Ginny lifted her head, expecting to see Tom standing before her, looking very smug and potent. But in front of her was just the crackling fire and the sound of her own gulping breath. So, where had the voice come from?

She shook her head and walked toward the portrait. "Chocolate Frog..." She yawned as the portrait swung open, she stepped out into the hallway. She managed to make it to the staircase by the Great Hall before someone stepped into her path. It was a tall someone; a shadow that hovered over her. No doubt a male. He reached his hand out to her and she stepped back. Suddenly she put her hands to her head and latched her nails into her skull.

"Please...go away." She cried out in a whisper and slowly dropped her hands to her sides, swayed on her spot and fell forward. The man caught her around the middle and held her tightly against himself. She was trembling and breathing abnormally. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was silently crying. What was plaguing her mind? Carefully, he picked her up and headed in the direction of where he had come.

__

"Stay away from me...please..." Ginny pleaded as she stepped back. A coldness like no other swept up into her body as she struggled against her captor.

"You will stay...you told me that you would stay forever!"

"That isn't what I said!" Ginny cried out and bent down and sunk her teeth into his hand. He howled and snarled then slapped her. She staggered, but didn't go far because he still held her.

"It's too late. By midnight of the seventh month...you will be mine. No one will save you then...you will be a sacrifice for the darkness and you will become my Dark Queen. You will never see the light again."

Ginny awoke later that night-or early morning hours-and looked around. She barely registered where she was until a voice spoke.

"You're safe..."

It wasn't until her eyes fell upon the owner of the voice did she gasp. He was leaning against the wall that hadn't been in her eye view; his long robes billowed about him even with a faint breeze.

"What am I doing here?" Her voice was torn between physical pain and exhaustion.

"Something happened to you in the hall...why you were out well after curfew, I have no clue. You were having a fit...an episode, if you will. You looked absolutely terrified about something, your actions were rather sudden. I picked you up after you fainted and brought you here. It's nearly time for breakfast...if you're well rested, I will be leaving." He stared at her for a moment and she felt herself nod. He did not smile as he left.

__

"He wants you dead...they all do. Severus Snape has no use for a Muggle loving Pureblooded witch in his school."

"Hogwarts does not belong to him!" Ginny whispered, finding that her voice had gone rather hoarse.

Things seemed to be getting worse by the minute. Why the most hated teacher in all of Hogwarts had saved her, she hadn't a clue. But what really scared her was as she left the infirmary; she had the strangest and most morbid feeling that she was being watched.

The eerie feeling did not cease as Ginny made her way down the hallway that same morning. Something had urged her to go past the Great Hall and into the Dungeons. She glanced behind her as people walked by, they were looking at her funny.

__

"Tell them to sod off...they have no business snooping into your life."

"Leave me alone. You've done enough damage."

__

"Is that crying that I hear? Poor girl...you should know to be brave; you are a Gryffindor after all."

"You should go now...you have no business here." She looked up into the eyes that she hated to love; red and snakelike. His uniform was as she always remembered it, tattered and dusty.

__

"I doubt it is up to you to tell me when to leave. You do not own me, I own you...and I always will."

"No...just go away."

__

'You are not the one to give orders. You receive them, my dear. Now shut up and walk."

Ginny stopped just at the door to the Dungeons; her hand was on the doorknob, but she couldn't bring herself to open it. What was on the other side?

__

"Fine..."

Invisible cold fingers viciously clawed at her hand, tearing her skin open. Somehow she was now looking at an empty classroom...an _open_ and dark classroom.

__

"Get in..." His voice was raspy, but she could tell he was angry.

"Let me go." She shook her head as she felt his hands come around to grasp her arms and he pushed her inside.

__

"I just want to talk to you..."

"Let go of me!"

__

"You should really stop giving orders...I don't want to hurt you."

"Like hell you don't. I hate you Tom...please, just let me go." She had her head down, she refused to let that monster see her cry.

__

"Please? You never begged that night in the rain...do you remember?"

"That was a dream...it never happened."

__

"You wanted it to...I could see it when you looked at me. You wanted me to touch you...wanted me to hurt you."

Something in Ginny made her fall silent as she felt her body grow limp and she was hurled forward. She fell to her knees in the room and heard the door slam behind her.

__

"Now you will pay...for crossing me again." The sudden empty and stillness of the room was frightening. But it wasn't as painful as the hands that suddenly came from out of nowhere and grabbed her.


	3. Chapter Three

(Warning: Mild language...dark themes.)

****

Chapter Three:

Arms suddenly clamped onto her shoulders and forced her back against the wall. It made her head sting as she crashed into the stone. Ginny struggled but was finding it utterly useless. His hands wormed their way down her sides and held her hips in an agonizing sort of manner. It wasn't until she heard his voice was she truly terrified.

"You deserve me."

She couldn't believe her ears. He was so different from before; the voice was harsh and bitterly careless. This wasn't making any sense...why would he want to hurt her?

"Stop...please!" She cried and felt her body start to go tense with panic.

"Shut up..." He hissed before he bent down and licked her earlobe. Every emotion she had ever felt was swept away as his cold fingers touched her cheek.

His touch left her paralyzed. She shut her eyes as his free hand found something more pleasurable to touch. With his entire body weighing on her, she was stuck and he could touch her without worry she would escape.

One of his hands greedily covered her breast and squeezed. It wasn't until she attempted to pull away that his mouth closed upon hers. His kiss was rough and tormenting. She heard her clothing begin to rip.

A distant light flickered somewhere in the room; Severus Snape's eyes were as solidly black as a ravens wing. Anything good that was once inside that man was taken away by the darkness.

His teeth found her neck and tore at her flesh; it burned, stung and made her dizzy. Her blouse dropped from her shoulders as his hands left her for a few moments. The minutes ticked away in her head...the pieces of the puzzle were floating around her, but she couldn't grasp any to put them back together.

As everything fell from her waist, she felt her body convulse and she screamed. It was more painful in her dream with Tom...because this, this unearthly dark thing was happening. She knew from the start that it was him, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Her screams became increasingly louder as his thrusts became more intense. She sniffed the air and nearly gagged. She smelled disgusting. She smelled of rape.

Everything was growing fuzzier by the minute. She felt his body shudder as he released. Slowly she untangled her legs from his waist, legs she hadn't even realized she wrapped around that body until it was over.

She slumped to the cold floor, drenched completely in blood and semen from the thighs down. Sometime in between sobs and cries of pain she, threw up. Before she even had time to wipe her mouth she heard a spell being produced and the room lit up only momentarily. She heard Snape struggling and knew whoever else was here had used a binding spell. A dazed voice reached the young girl's ears and Ginny couldn't believe it...

"My God..." It was the same man.

She could hear him frantic for release as she sat terrified in the corner. One trembling hand held her forehead, the other was draping across her brought up knees. All of her soft crimson hair was matted and tangled; it lay in curly tendrils down over her knees. It covered most of the hand that supported her forehead. Across that brought up hand that was covered in mounds of long hair, lay a bloody nail mark. She hadn't remembered raising her hand to hit him, or that he dug his nails into her skin and dragged.

"I hate you Tom." She whispered very hoarsely under her breath.

Soft new air built up around her and she struggled to pick up her head. When she finally did she saw that medium length blonde hair and brown eyes mixed with gray were staring back at her. Once the man's head moved slightly, she saw that he was wearing glasses, and that the brown that was reflecting were her own eyes. Beyond the glass lenses were a pair of stony gray eyes.

"That was a real bastard thing to do...you should be fired." He spoke rationally but Ginny knew he was boiling deep inside.

"I-what are you talking about?" Snape's voice was raspy from somewhere in the room. Those gray eyes were strangled determined looking now.

"Drop the act. You raped Ginny Weasley. What the fuck is your deal? Not getting your kicks elsewhere so you've got to go after the purest thing here? That's sick."

"Miss Weasley? I would never..." Something seemed wrong with him.

To Ginny, it sounded as though Snape really didn't understand a damn thing that he was being accused of. Quickly, it all came together and Ginny found her voice.

"He didn't..." She realized that she was holding her rescuer's hand rather tightly.

"Christ...I caught him." He didn't drop her hand but he did sound frustrated.

"It was..."

"Tom." Both teens and even the old perverted man's ears picked up the sound of a new voice. It was a wise tone, full of knowledge. It was the voice of a man they all knew too well.

He swept over to Ginny and knelt beside her. During the minutes in between the fighting, the boy had covered her with his robes. For reasons unknown, Ginny gasped when this man touched her cheek.

"Take her to the hospital wing..."

"Yes sir." Ginny felt strong arms lift her and cradle her against a very nicely sculpted chest. As she was taken away she could hear Snape pleading and then doing something Ginny had never heard.

He wept.

As light filtered through the hall, Ginny looked up at who was carrying her. Panic seized her and then something like relief calmed her nerves. He was donned in black, with a green pendant necklace dangled from his neck. It swung back and forth, Ginny followed it with her eyes before she shut them. The dizziness was overwhelming her.

__

"Did you like my little present? Wasn't he nice?"

"You bastard." Slowly he cupped her chin and pulled her forward. His red eyes flashed and his lips drew back to expose his teeth as he snarled.

"Language Ginevra."

"Let me go." She didn't struggle against him. She knew better.

"You will never be the same as you were...on the seventh month at precisely Midnight you will be mine."

"Never."

"You won't have a choice. You will not be able to face the only man who can help you...because you will always remember what he did."

"What you did..."

"What did you see when you opened your eyes?" His voice was mockingly soft.

"Him." Her voice was small with fright. She couldn't stop it from coming.

"He will be in your nightmares just like me. Forever he will hound you."

"He's a good man."

"He was good Ginny. But you turned him with your purity and vulnerability."

"No...you hurt him!"

Concerned eyes locked with hers and he frowned. Draco Malfoy started at her while sitting quietly by her bedside in a chair provided by the nurse.

"I-I'm sorry."

"He's really getting to you isn't he?" His voice was calm and soft. Ginny blinked and shook her head.

"This is worse...he used someone else to hurt me."

"How do you feel?"

"Where is he?" She changed the subject quickly. She didn't want to talk about what had just occurred. Not with him.

"With the Headmaster. He claims he doesn't remember doing what he did to you. Dumbledore seems to believe him. Though, there was more talk about you then anything. Something else happened to you, didn't it?" His voice was frightening and it took her by surprise. When she didn't answer he continued.

"It was very fortunate that I happened by. I thought at first it was just two Slytherins breaking the rules. But something told me to go inside. And so I went. I saw a dark figure in black manhandling a girl. It took me a while to realize what was going on. When I did...I grew angry. I could have killed him, and I would have. I saw the look in your eyes when I saved you...and I knew that you didn't want me to hurt him. Your head is probably overrun with speculation about me, as I thought it might have been. It's simply that, and believe it or not, that I am not my father. After he got caught my fifth year I realized how easily I would be...because I am not nearly as strong as him."

He breathed out a sigh before looking at Ginny. Her hair was combed away from her face but the bruises on her cheeks were still noticeable. She fidgeted a bit and suddenly held his cloak in her outstretched hand. She was frowning and her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Keep it...just think of it as the only good memory to come out of this whole mess. I should be letting you rest...try and have a nice evening, eh?" His eyes shone with sincerity as Ginny watched him. Suddenly she grasped his shirt sleeve and pulled him back.

"Don't leave me alone tonight." She whispered and he smiled tenderly.

"I was just going to get another chair to support my feet. I was planning to stay." The corners of his mouth twitched unexpectedly and he ran a hand through his hair; the front of it fell in thin strands past his eyes, the back crawled to the middle of his neck.

"I owe you a lot. You saved my life. Thank you." She yawned and put her head back onto the pillow. _Something is different about him...he's watching out for me._

"Just get better. We'll talk later about pay back." She saw a trace of his trademark smirk and she laughed softly.

"So...you can laugh? It's comforting. But I really should let you get some—sleep." His voice drifted off as he stared at her; she was curled up with her eyes shut. Crimson waves covered her face in stripes all the way to her elbows.

"You're an extraordinary person...smart, brave and strong....even for a Weasley." He whispered and bent down to kiss her temple. She stirred lightly and as he pulled back, he saw something that seemed to make her worth staying with.

A smile.

(**Author's Note:** Wasn't that a happy chapter? Finally Draco is brought into the story. I know it was almost odd how it happened, what with him being so nice and all. But it's like he said, he isn't his father. Things can change. Poor Snape...and that part about him being a 'perverted old man' was just too funny to pass up. But really...poor Ginny! Things just won't stop for her, will they? Oh and if you think it's bad now...just wait until later, I have plans for everyone ::smirks:: So go review and comment and stuff. I know that the third chapter is kind of early for everything to unravel and things to go dark...but oh well! It's my story! ::sticks tongue out at freakishly odd and angered reviewers:: Don't worry, there will be more fun with each chapter! ::looks around:: This is just the tip of the iceberg, folks.)


	4. Chapter Four

(Author's Note: This chapter is short for a reason...I was itching to get this part done. So enjoy and don't forget to review. There is still more in store for everyone...! Oo...)

****

Chapter Four:

She picked up a piece of toast that night at dinner. She was told that she was allowed to leave after Madam Pomfrey thoroughly examined her. When she had woken up around dinnertime Draco was already gone.

Now she sat, fiddling with her meal. Ron, Harry and Hermione kept staring at her. She wished that they wouldn't...nobody had heard about what happened. They'd all be too terrified to be around her. She almost liked it that way.

He stared at her from across the Hall. He had to admit that she looked a lot better in just a few hours rest. People wouldn't know what happened. They'd never really understand.

He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. That was his mother's doing. She insisted that he wear those, his eyes had been acting up the summer before his final year. Though, once he wore them to school, loads of girls swarmed over him worse then ever.

But she...she was different. She didn't swarm, fact was that she didn't even look. And he liked that about her. When he started to develop feelings for her he thought it was just some sick infatuation. Even after sitting with her before he resisted the urge to kiss her lips. He knew it was stupid and she would push away. This didn't deserve to happen to her. She was too goddamn good for this kind of thing.

"Hey...what's up?" One of the Slytherins asked. Draco looked down and discovered that he was squeezing the life out of a poor innocent biscuit.

"Nothing." He spat and stood up to leave. He swept past the Gryffindor table and smiled briefly at her before disappearing into the hall. He didn't know when he would see her again...but he had a feeling that he wouldn't have to wait long.

__

"This is going to be fun my pet."

"Shut up. You've done enough." She hissed at him, as he walked a circle around her.

"This is only the beginning my lovely little vixen. Soon, oh very soon your world will all coming crashing down. I guarantee it. Now give us a kiss and go cry on his shoulder."

"Go to hell..." His hand whipped out and he smacked her.

"What have I told you about the language? You have such poor manners...I'd hoped after your prelude with Severus that he would have taught you manners. Perhaps I was wrong to take him over," His eyes glinted suddenly.

"Perhaps...I should have taken over that boy? But then again his blood flows in a different direction. Apparently he has no dark blood. Not a single drop left after the incarceration of his father. He would be worthless...because he cares too damn much for you. It's disgusting, really. Shameful. He is unworthy."

"No he isn't. You don't know him." Ginny was trembling now, the power of fear had taken her before she could stop it. He stopped pacing around her and stared. Lord he was beautiful. His dark hair always looked windswept and his eyes were always hungry.

"You know so little about him as well. Now wake up and run to him...hide behind him like the frightened little girl you will always be."

He swung open the door to his dorm to find a rather disheveled and trembled redhead looking at him. Carefully he ushered her inside and sat with her on his bed. A blur of silver and green flew past her as she sat down. It wasn't until he touched her shoulder that she completely broke down. Gently, he pushed her hair behind her ear and lifted her chin.

"He's hurting you again. What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter...you couldn't stop him if you wanted." He knew she was right, for now.

"Are you hungry? You barely ate anything tonight." She had just noticed that his glasses were lopsided. She frowned more and reached up to fix them. Slowly she brushed the hair away from his eyes. Staring at him for only a few moments had her lost in thought. She was here because she was terrified, not just of Tom but the new secret she held.

"I...what's that?" She glanced at his hidden hand, gray vapor could be seen. He lifted his hand and produced a cigarette.

"You smoke."

"It relaxes me. I've had a lot on my mind. Now back to my earlier question. Hungry?"

"No. I-I'm sorry I bothered you."

He smiled lazily and shook his head. She watched the cigarette ashes fall to the floor. When he had looked at her again it made her heart stop. His gaze was utterly flawless...she could read his face so clearly. He was worried, concerned...and struggling all at once.

"You don't have to be afraid. But it's all right if you are, it doesn't make you a bad person. So to what do I owe this little visit?" He outstretched his hand and grasp hers but she had moved away from him. She knew he wanted to help...but how could he help with this secret?

"I needed a favor. And I know that this is completely absurd...and I should have just—I'm sorry." She stood and moved to the door. Her hand was around the knob when his warm hand touched her shoulder...and she welcomed it by turning to face him.

You don't have to be afraid. His words echoed in her head before she let her voice go.

"I need you to...to..."

"To what?" He asked, as he tilted her chin up so that she saw her own eyes reflected in his glasses.

"I need you to father my baby." He watched her touch her stomach and she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

All but her sobs and his strange breathing were what went through the room. He swallowed nervously and let his hands slid to her back locking her in a tight embrace. Finally he found his voice; it was tiny and raspy.

"O-of course."


	5. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five:

Things seemed to stop as she spoke. He wasn't even sure why he had agreed, he really didn't know what he was getting himself into. His fingers felt numb as he pulled her away. He was panicking a great deal inside and he had good reason...

It hadn't occurred to him to even think about this. As he stared at her, he thought of when this baby is born it would look absolutely nothing like him. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Oh, yes...the shock. That's what stopped his brain from working.

Slowly he shook his head and stared at her; she was frowning and looking a bit paler then usual. He hardly took in the fact that she was wearing a rather short black skirt and a low cut tank top. He stepped back and swallowed nervously. His eyes flickered over the fishnet stockings before he shut them.

__

"Look at him falter..."

"Shut up..." She hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Pardon?"

"I-nothing." She flushed and shook her head. Something inside her twisted and she stepped back to the wall.

He smiled warmly at her and ushered her over to the bed. She sat down reluctantly and let her legs dangle over the side.

"Were you serious?" He asked as he conjured up two cups of tea.

"I know it's rather a lot to ask. But Harry already refused."

"So, I'm your backup in case Potter declines?" He stood abruptly, letting his mug fall to the floor and smash.

"Actually...you were my first choice. It's almost ironic, how much I want someone presumably evil to take care of something the evil that resides in me made." Quickly her hand flew over her mouth and she shut her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...I just..."

"Perhaps I answered rather quickly." He stood by the window and gazed out into the night. The moon was full and bright, the stars twinkled solemnly. Ginny stood up and stood at his side. Their eyes locked on the same star.

"I-suppose."

"Why did he refuse?"

"He...he just thought I was drunk or something. He laughed at me." She lowered her eyes to the floor and ran her fingernail across the sill.

"You changed...didn't you?"

"Honestly, I didn't think that someone who gets p-pregnant at sixteen deserves to wear something so innocent as a uniform." That, she felt, was the truth for her right now.

There hadn't been this much silence between them except for when she was sleeping. His gaze still told her that he was struggling with this, and she didn't blame him. She was being a terrible burden.

"It doesn't make you a bad person,"

"What?" She sounded confused.

"You just made a mistake...and well...now you're paying for it. But at a terrible price. You're right in thinking this isn't fair...because it's not. You didn't deserve this. But now that you know how this happened...will you be able to look him in the eye?" His voice was low and simply filled with honesty. That was a rare thing for a Malfoy, to completely be honest and mean it.

"How can I? He's as much a part of me as Tom. It scares me"

"You don't need to be afraid."

"But it's not..."

"Fair, yes I know. But maybe I'm not the one you should talk to. "

"I had no idea you'd be that stupid. He isn't worth it."

"It's my choice. Severus would never do it anyway."

She was nervously looking around as she sat in her dorm room that night. She had put a silencing charm around her as she closed the scarlet curtains as she needed to talk to Tom.

__

"I could make him..."

"You leave him alone...you understand me?"

__

"Will you stop giving orders you twit!"

"What is this?" Her voice was soft and calm as she touched her stomach again for the ten millionth time that night.

__

"Well...half of this child is mine, the other half belongs to Severus. It was his sperm after all that created that thing inside you. But since you swore to be mine forever...my essence resides in that baby as well."

(**Author's Note: **My, my...everyone's all panicky now. It's going to be a fun story, lots of twists and turns...but for now...review!)


	6. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six:

'Blood is an important part. This child will have either dark or pure blood and it is not for you to decide which.'

Ginny remembered Tom's words. Somehow, they made sense. But something about him lately was very off. Why would he divulge this information to her...? There had to be more to this ever growing puzzle.

"His being here is really shaking you up, isn't it?" Draco asked the next afternoon as they lounged outside by the lake. He was on the ground, leaning back on his elbows. The green jeweled pendant swung as he shifted. Today he was wearing a pair of beige baggy pants and a navy blue shirt. He'd gotten somewhat used to the Muggle look, though he still had his robes on.

Ginny was leaning with her back against the giant oak tree. She wore a dark green tank top and jeans that were dangerously low on her hips. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She was staring at her hands.

"Why did you do this?" She spoke softly, but even through the rustle of leaves from the wind, he heard her. He turned his head and blinked.

"What?"

"Why did you change?"

Silence followed her final question and Draco ran his hand through his hair. He took off his glasses and perched them atop his head; his hair fell in pretty windswept blonde wisps down to his eyes. His eyes shimmered as he stared at the water. Ginny wanted to tell him how beautiful he was at that very moment

"My father hit my mother...all the time, when I was little. He called her useless, pathetic and a whore. She slept around a lot before she married my father. I'd watch from the closet where she told me to stay. I watched the blood trickle down her mouth as he finally hit her one last time. But she never cried," His eyes never left the lake but his tone was that of a scared little boy. Slowly he had begun to take his shirt off. She wanted to be sick as she saw all the scars on his back. His pale perfect back was tarnished.

"Then when I was fourteen...he came after me. I can't remember why he was angry, all I felt was that whip slashing and cutting me. You have no idea what that type of pain can do to someone, it could damage them physically as well as emotionally. From then on, I refused to feel anything for anyone...I didn't want to end up as cruel and vindictive as him. But ever since that other night, I couldn't keep myself away from you. I felt obligated to protect you."

"So, it never had anything to do with your fifth year?"

"It did...but it wasn't a big part of it. I was against him long before that."

She wanted to reach out to touch him, to comfort him. He'd done so much for her already...what could she do for him? Once she looked up again, he was close enough for her to touch. His breath was warm as it caressed her cheeks. She sucked in a sigh and closed her eyes. Slowly his hand swept her stomach and he touched her cheek.

"You've done so much for me. What can I do for you?"

Suddenly arms locked around Ginny's back and pulled her forward. He nestled his cheek on her shoulder. She felt his body tremble. Her hands were tight on his knees and her eyes widened as she felt a single tear drip onto her skin. She pulled away from him and just stared. He was shaking and he looked so frightened.

"Help me forget...please. I don't want to be like him." Something about the air just then had made her look up. She made a tiny noise like a hiss and shut her eyes. Draco lifted his head and glared. Once he put his glasses back on, his lips drew back to expose his teeth in a snarl. He stood only a few feet away, looking rather tense about something.

"Is that mine?" He asked, his voice shaky as he locked eyes with Ginny.

"It's rather hard to explain." Ginny murmured, looking at her feet.

"I have time, seeing as I just recently acquired this information. Calm down Mr. Malfoy. You know damn well what happened." Draco's hand quivered as he held onto one of his newly lit cigarettes.

"Well, it seems that this child is half yours and half Tom's." She found it odd how calmly she was when talking about this. Usually Tom made her lungs crave air, she couldn't breathe when she talked of him other times.

"I see. How did you know you were...?"

"Madam Pomfrey told me."

"And how did he come in to all this?" Snape pointed a slender pale finger at Draco, who stiffened but stuck the cigarette back in his mouth.

"I asked him to...father the baby." Something made the Potion Masters lip curl slightly as he glared menacingly at Malfoy.

"He's not the rightful one."

"This isn't right either. I shouldn't be pregnant with your child."

"This child is demon spawn. And you're right...this shouldn't have happened to you. But since it has, you have to deal with it. If you'd let me...I'd like to help. Of course, other's knowledge of this would be non existent."

Silence followed this. This was a particularly tense subject already and he was just making it worse. This was an accidental pregnancy. It wasn't supposed to happen. They all knew that. All she wanted now was to curl up against Draco and feel safe. She didn't need her rapist as a father...she didn't want him.

She wanted Draco.


	7. Chapter Seven

(Author's Note: I've been hastily forgetful in thanking my friend KaoruDirenGreyMember...the whole rest of the plot from beyond the first chapter was her doing. I appraise her for that.)

****

Chapter Seven:

She had told him that evening what she truly wanted. They sat together on his bed and she clung desperately to him, in fear of losing him.

"How do you think they'll react?"

"They'd be furious. Severus already explained that he wanted to help...but I can't allow him. I don't want my baby to kill."

"I'll help as long as I can. But we need to figure out what he's being so cryptic about." Draco's voice was soft and his hair was so pretty as it fell in glittering wisps down to his eyes. She held his gaze for a moment before she spoke.

"Maybe he'll pull back..."

"What?"

She untangled herself from him, and just barely let his hand go as she paced the Slytherins dorm. Carefully she touched the walls, her fingers gliding slowly over he wood. He watched her steps; tantalizing beauty. She had let her hair out of that bun and it fell in soft waves down to her hips. Everything about her made his body tingle, everything about her...he loved. She wasn't scared of the Dark Lord...and this is why she stood, to explain it to him. He sat up and stared at her, he reached and put his glasses back on and grabbed a cigarette.

"Maybe...maybe he'll withdraw because he doesn't want to hurt this baby. But then why would he still..." Suddenly she stopped and stared at him, her eyes widened before she dropped to her knees.

__

"SHUT UP! You stupid girl...I have plans for that thing inside you. The boy isn't worthy of this knowledge, you've disappointed me many times already. Do you want me to rip that baby from your body and kill you both...tonight? I will if you so much as utter another word. The darkness you carry will not only kill you when it is born, but everyone you love. Once you die, I will take this baby...it will be a part of you, but that will not be enough. I need more...and I will get it."

Her fingernails dug into the skull as produced blood on her fingers as she pulled them away. She couldn't breathe...things were fuzzy. He ran to her side so fast that he tripped on his way and now had to crawl. He pulled her against him again as now it was her turn to cry. She couldn't breathe...and he was holding her and she was crying. Now she realized that she could truly love this boy...because of who he was at this very second.

"We need to get more help. I won't be enough. Come on."

Gently he picked her up and cradled her just like he had done that first night. She was in no position to walk. She probably wouldn't make it very far. He sighed as he stepped into the hallway. It was dark and he was walking softly along with her in his arms. Once he stopped, she looked around and jumped from his grip.

"I told you..."

"He's the only other one who can decipher Riddle's puzzles. _He's the father of that abnormality you're carrying._"The truth struck her sharply and she shook her head.

"Fine..." She murmured bitterly and refused to look at him until he took both her hands and smiled. That was when she knew that she could win this. With his faith in her...she could do anything.

He knocked on he door very quietly and heard a scuffle from the other side. He emerged seconds later, looking rather wide eyed.

"Surely this can wait, Mr. Malfoy—Ginny? What's going on?"

Snape watched her from the corner, she was leaning against the wall. Draco was the first to speak, and as he did so he reached for Ginny's hand. She came up beside him.

"Can we come in, Severus?" Her voice was rather quietly toned as she looked away. She'd never called him by his first name before, well not to his face. He nodded and looked at the mother of his child most serenely.

"What's going on?" He asked again as they both sat down. He took a seat at his desk and leaned back in his chair some.

"Well..." Ginny started but something stopped her. It felt as though a hand was tightening on her throat. She could hear voice questioning her but they seemed so distant. He was angry...angrier then ever. And he was going to kill her right then and there.

__

"No...you will stop talking...or I swear I will kill you before that demon is even born."

She felt the hand retract and she breathed normally once more. Concerned etched on the pale faces in front of her. Draco pushed the hair away from her eyes and touched her cheek; his fingers flew delicately over her skin, sending a shudder through her. Snape looked at her but didn't make any moves to comfort her.

"What happened?" He asked after Draco sat back down next to her.

"I-nothing." It wasn't fair. Tom had the power to hurt her and she couldn't tell either man what was going on. Tonight she would call for her dark spirit again...and she hoped he would be more civil with her.

And so later that night she sat cross legged in the middle of Draco's bathroom. They hadn't made much headway tonight, so Ginny wanted to leave. They would return to Snape soon enough.

"Tom...?"

__

"You should not be speaking to me. You ungrateful rat."

"You're not being fair." Soft bitter laughter surged through the tiny room then.

__

"Fair? I am the one who is not fair? My dear Ginny...you really are very stupid, aren't you? I'm the Dark Lord...I do not play fair. You get involved with a boy that has been nothing but vicious to you...where is my fairness for that? I loved you enough to give you a child...and you will not stop my plan! I have sat and waited for too damn long for you to realize that you belong with me. And since I cannot get you...I will use that dark inside you. Your only child will be the bait to my plot...if you truly care for it, then you will drop the Malfoy boy and let things play out. As for his role as the child's father, he won't live long enough. Oh yes, I plan to kill that boy. As for Severus...let's just save that fun for later, shall we? I am giving you this information because I know that you cannot stop it from coming. You'd better watch yourself at the Masquerade Ball...you will be in for a world of trouble for your disloyalty."

And then there was silence. The door swung open and he stepped inside. He wore only black boxers as he leaned against the wall.

"It hurts...I know, but you've got to be strong."

"I c-can't." Her voice was stricken with fear and sounded very small.

He damned near tripped over her as he made his way down to the floor. He reached his hand up in the darkness and was relieved when his fingers brushed her cheek again that night.

"You can do this...I have faith in you." He whispered and was surprised to hear her shifting. He assumed she would stand to leave and go sit by the fire, like she had other times. But instead, she did something he didn't expect.

She had kissed him.


	8. Chapter Eight

(**Author's Note:** I know there hasn't been much romance...and this is a romantic story, after all. I'm actually proud of myself, I usually make them kiss by chapter three. But I do agree with a few of my reviewers. Draco is sexy. So yeah..! I'm glad you all like the story.)

****

Chapter Eight:

Slowly she felt him respond to the kiss, his fingers swept up her arms and threaded through her long hair. He gingerly twirled pieces of silkiness in his between his fingers as she placed her hand on his knee. Carefully she snaked her free hand to hold the back of his head. She felt him smile against her lips before he pulled away.

"That was very nice, but that's not why I'm here. I wanted to show you something." She detected a trace of nervous laughter as he spoke.

He took her hand and stood up. He was grinning sheepishly at her through the dark. He led her to the door of the bathroom and exhaled before turning the knob. He expected her to squeak or gasp...but he what he got was complete silence.

Light flickered from each corner of the room, the air smelled as sweet as roses-her eyes went to the bed and that got a gasp-it was covered in pedals, and there was a silver bowl with strawberries in the middle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear.

"Close your eyes." His voice was coated with seductiveness and it made her tingle. She did as asked and felt something happen to her body. "And now...look at me." He whispered, but his voice was rather distant. He wasn't touching her; she frowned but opened her eyes.

He stood by the fireplace; one hand in the pocket of his black trousers, his free hand was stroking the pedals of one white steamed rose that he had enchanted to float in front of him. He wore a sleek silver shirt and a black jacket, the tie was black as well. His glasses reflected the candlelit room as he stared at her, his hair fell over his glasses just once, but he pushed it aside. She watched his mouth open slightly as she looked down.

Her breath caught in her throat; he had switched her clothing while she had her eyes closed. Instead of the green top and the jeans, she wore a silver dress with spaghetti straps. The dress fell down to her feet.

"I didn't know how you'd look...but that dress makes me want to ravish you. It's a shame you're pregnant." He smiled lazily at her and extended the hand that was in his pocket. He unfurled his hand and in his palm lay his green jeweled necklace.

"You're letting me borrow this? But..." She stopped as he stepped away from the still floating rose and came up behind her. She brushed all her long wavy hair to one side as he placed the necklace around her neck.

"You're more important then some piece of jewelry...plus, I know you like it. So it's yours."

"Draco...this is really nice, but I can't."

"Yes you can." He muttered as he came around to face her. His fingers skimmed over her cheek. It was when they stood completely still that she heard it. He stepped back a few paces and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?" He grinned at her as she took his hand. He yanked her toward him and she would have hit him if he hadn't placed his hand on her hip to stop all movement. Everything stopped as she curled her hand with his, and laid her head on his shoulder. It was only when the music had hit it's softest note that they moved. It was perfect...he was so sweet and generous that she was beginning to lose herself.

"This is wonderful." She whispered against his throat as she turned her head to look up at him. He had his eyes closed behind the glasses that shimmered with light every time he stepped. She watched his lips part as he took a breath, she came entranced with his face, every line etched into that perfect skin, each time he set his jaw as he held her hand tighter.

"You're wonderful." His tone was strikingly vast. She really was at a loss for words at that moment, and so she snuggled in closer to him and nodded. Carefully she picked her head up and used both their hands to direct his face to hers. His eyes opened to reveal them looking a gorgeous silver-blue. Words escaped her mouth before she could stop them.

"I love you."

She felt herself being pushed back, her hair trailed the floor as he dipped her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're incredible."

"Does that mean you love me too?" He shrugged slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Something like that."

After pulling her back up right he stopped all movement and kissed her lips. She clutched at him and moaned softly as he squeezed her hip. He smiled against her and broke away again. He didn't say anything as he guided her to the bed and pulled her against him as they sat down. She rested her head on his shoulder while he ran his fingers through her hair. Somehow he had maneuvered his legs to trap her as he kissed her neck.

"It's really a shame that you've already done it...you just look so desirable."

"Doesn't mean I can't not do it, just because I'm pregnant. I'm not that far along."

"It wouldn't be very fair..."

"Since when is a Malfoy known for fairness?"

"Since you."

"Me?"

"Oh yes...you're a constant reminder of what I'm missing. I had to break the cruel unfairness when I took care of you that night."

She just smiled and cuddled closer against him. She needed him as much as he needed her. Something in her mind flickered and she wondered about Tom. Surely he was angry for this display of disloyalty...but for some reason, it didn't matter. Not when she was, for the first time in years, truly and completely happy.

"The Masquerade Ball coming up...would you like to go?" He asked, slowly bringing her back to reality. She remembered his words about the Ball...

"Could we just be together in some other way?"

"How about a romantic picnic by the lake?"

"And another dance?" She asked, sounding almost childishly cute.

"Definitely." He smiled and kissed her temple as she closed her eyes. She would worry about Tom some other time...tonight...she would enjoy being in love.


	9. Chapter Nine

(**Author's Note:** I should really get to the dramatic stuff...right? I'm sort of not sure how to go about the whole rest of this now. It's only October...very close to Halloween. Draco could still persuade her to go...he could be the Phantom of the Opera. ::squeaks:: Oh, in that cape and that tux and the mask...::ponders idea:: Perhaps not. He's sexy the way he is in the previous chapter, if I do say so myself. Anyway—-On with the rest of the story!)

****

Chapter Nine:

It was getting closer to Halloween and Ginny was getting tenser. She hadn't heard from Tom in over a few weeks, and it worried her. Sometimes she found herself wondering if he would really go through with this plan and hurt her love and this child. She stepped into the Great Hall and looked around. People stared at her, it was making her nervous. Had they found out? No, that was impossible...the people who knew would _never_ let it slip.

Her thoughts returned to the previous night as she looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco sat there looking at her rather then eating. She watched the corners of his mouth turn up as she sat down.

__

"You certainly have no respect for me, do you?"

She damn near dropped her goblet before raising up in a panic. He'd never tried to contact her unless she called for him first. He was horribly angry with her, and it scared her. People stared at her while she rushed out of the Hall.

__

"Answer me!"

"No..." Ginny shook her head and staggered up the stairs, her vision was unfocused.

__

"You've disappointed me thoroughly..."

She was screaming...something was wrong, her stomach hurt terribly. She fell to her knees on the stone steps and wrapped her arms around her middle. She could barely breathe, and that was about the time she started retching up blood. Soon her fingers were covered in it and she started to cry.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOUR CHILD!"

__

"You think I care?" Something happened just then that Ginny didn't expect. Fingers stroked her chin and she looked up. He stared back at her, with his windswept hair and hungry red eyes.

"Y-You're here." She moaned as she dropped her outstretched hand. Her whole body felt numb.

__

"I don't care for this demon any longer. It's as unworthy as the Malfoy boy."

"Oh...don't you say that this child is not worthy...this is part of you." Tom smiled as she struggled with her speech. It was most enjoyable.

__

"He doesn't belong. That child would have killed us all in the end. He would have ruled this realm."

"This boy...he sounds just like you." Ginny had managed a laugh that turned into a screech. She bowed her head more to the floor and continued to retch up blood until it stained her lips.

Tom gently bent down and licked the corner of her mouth. He felt her shudder as his tongue grazed her skin.

__

"In a way he does. But now that you have fucked everything up, my love, I do not need the child. You will come to me when I call for you...or you will lose them all. I have power over you, Ginevra. You should do well to listen to me from now on. Stay away from those men...they will only cause you eternal pain."

"Like you haven't?" That was a mistake. He had picked her up by the hair and growled at her, called her a bitch and precariously flung her down those steps. It was almost as though he had taking a rag doll and thrown it. As the loud echo of her body hit the ground, Tom's words swept the hall as he vanished.

__

"Time is all you have left..."

(A/N: Lovely part. Tom's so ruthless. So, he does not need the child...so this story seemed almost a waste to write. ::panics:: Crap, I'm sorry...::hangs head:: I should just stop writing now. But no! Can't...stop...must...finish. Do any of you realize that I am completely insane? I'm just wasting time because I can't think of what else to write. It's stupid to put this long an Author's Note in the middle of my story. Well...I'm very insane, so live with it! On with the darkness....)

Things started to completely unravel in her mind as she hit the stones. She could hear all her bones breaking and the mortal danger her child was in. But she didn't care. As she hit the ground and finally lay there, barely conscious...she screamed his name. She felt almost calm as she passed out, finally she could rest...until the next time.


	10. Chapter Ten

****

(Author's Note: I realized that chapter nine was an incredibly short chapter...but I just wanted that one part...hopefully things will be all right in the end. Review please.)

****

Chapter Ten:

The faint light made her eyes sting as she opened them. She couldn't pick herself up, her body felt cold with sweat. Numbness overtook her as her eyes began to adjust to the light. Shadows swept across the features of the ones who sat beside her. Etched with sadness and concern, they peered at her. One touched her, but she couldn't detect who. Suddenly her face felt as though it were on fire. Her cheeks felt enflamed and she could taste something funny in her mouth; it was tinged with bitterness. Then someone spoke, rather abruptly.

"She called for me...I heard her." It was a male, his tone was hurt and sounded distant.

"He hurt her. Look at the bruises on her face and arms." The new voice came into play just seconds after the first. It sounded very strained and tired.

"At least she's still alive. He gave her that."

"I doubt she'd be able to take much more of this. Tom's completely wiping her out. She won't be able to fight him when the time comes."

"He won't stop until she's his." The voices and their owners were becoming clearer. Of course. They watched over her...and he loved her. Gently he stroked her discolored cheek as she opened her eyes and let the tears fall on the boy's pale skin.

"She's awake. Hey...we thought we'd lost you for a while. See, she's fine. Right?"

She tried to speak, but her words wouldn't form. And then she realized at that point that she was so absorbed in those voices, that she didn't even realize how badly her throat hurt.

"She'll probably be silent for some time, Draco. It's been difficult...hasn't it?" Professor Snape leaned in; his pallid features looked rather tired and he spoke with calmness.

She felt herself nod and continue to frown as she shut her eyes. Something twisted inside of her and she rolled over and threw up all over the floor. Long red locks hung in her face as she forced herself to rise.

Draco looked stunningly beautiful; blonde hair falling over those eyes—the eyes that held her forever in his gaze—and again, his glasses reflected her very well known chocolate-honey eyes. His lips curled into a delicate smile as he took hold of her hand. Snape just stayed concealed in the shadows. Just like that night. It seemed so long ago...

"Tonight's supposed to be our picnic...we should do it another time."

"N-n-no..." Her voice was small, and it squeaked like a mouse. She couldn't remember the last time she had sounded so meek.

"What?" He blinked at her.

"I-I said no. We could just eat in your room."

"Another dance?" He seemed to be mimicking her from the other night, if she recalled correctly.

"Another dance." She whispered, while watching Snape try and heal her wounds. Some type of smile flickered across his features and he stared at her. He almost looked as though he cared for her...almost as much as Draco.

"She'll be okay...just needs to rest." He left without another word, leaving Draco and Ginny alone.

"What happened?" Draco leaned forward and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"It hurt...when he threw me. I couldn't feel anymore...I needed you, I was scared. I wanted to die. He doesn't need this child any longer, so why should I?" The words caught Draco off guard and he moved to sit beside her.

"What about my fathering the child?"

"We can have our own someday..."

"You have one. It shouldn't matter what it is!" His voice was getting higher.

"Tom said this child was going to kill us all!"

"So...you're going to listen to someone who wants to convert you to the dark?"

"He's frustrated! He loves me!"

He gripped her arms and held her down. She was squirming but he didn't seem to care at all.

"He doesn't!"

"How do you know?" She didn't wince when he kissed her roughly, tangling one hand in her long crimson hair. Then he pulled away.

"Because...I love you, you little idiot."

He spoke softly before letting her go. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her. While reaching to take his glasses off, she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I knew you felt it..."

"For a long time."

__

"He's getting on my nerves...his ignorance is agitating."

Something felt wrong in the room now. And suddenly Draco winced and dropped to the ground. It was as though a foot were crushing his skull. He formed in front of her eyes, once more that day, smiling most viciously.

__

"He doesn't deserve to live, and since I have no use for the baby...I'll take the other thing that is so precious to you. He's a distraction, and those must be dealt with as quickly as possible."

She heard the sound. It echoed off the walls and she shut her eyes. Her body was becoming weak and she felt so sick. Coldness wrapped around her and she breathed it in. Draco was dead and Tom was taking her. Ginny wanted to send a telepathic message to Snape...wanted him to feel the danger she was in. She needed help...before she went fully under.

(**Author's Note**: This is by far my saddest chapter. I didn't want to kill him off...I should be killed! It was wrong of me to kill my favorite character, especially the way I did. But I had no use for him after he told her that he loved her...he'd never be able to father a demonic dark baby...only the true father(s) can. I'm sorry for all of you who liked Malfoy! But I think I'm going to stop for now with adding. I need to think of better things to happen in the next chapters.)


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

Chapter Eleven:

He found her in his office; back against the wall, knees brought up to her chest, arms enveloping those knees tightly. She wasn't crying, but she was staring straight ahead, her long hair matted and tangled while it shielded her eyes from his view. Something had happened back there that he couldn't get to in time. Carefully he crept to her side, removed his long black cloak and placed it around her shoulders as best he could.

"What happened?"

"I-I ran a-away...didn't know where else to go."

"Yes, I see that. Where's Draco?" At this question, Ginny had begun to shake terribly and she was holding her head.

"He hurts...and it's dark. He's in such pain...and I can't do a damned thing. He needs help, he's lost and bleeding. God there's so much blood. His glasses are broken...and he's cold."

It seemed as though she were in some type of trance. Now that it vanished she was curled in Severus' lap and sobbing. All the trembling had subsided. Gently, he smoothed the hair out of her eyes and ran his fingers along the strains. She was beautiful and he hated himself for what Riddle made him do. Ginny was a good person, she didn't deserve this. And this; he touched her stomach. She wasn't far along, only two months but it was still there...his child...and that bastards.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

"So much blood."

"How'd it happen?"

"Crushed his head...I damn near retched all the way here. I'm sorry." She was breathing softly on his knee, because that's where she lay.

"For what?" His voice was soft and held the deepest sympathy for this girl and her lost love. When she finally lifted her head, he saw that this once beauty was broken. Slowly he reached up and brushed away the tears.

"I don't want this child...or a life. I can't have something that threatens to kill, or something lived without him."

"Is it really that bad?" The question nearly sent her into a fit of screams. He didn't understand this pain...he was never in love so much that it hurt, he just didn't know.

"I can die then Tom won't get what he wants. He does not want the child any longer...he just wants me."

"For a long time," Snape whispered, mindlessly stroking her cheek. "That's all he wanted. He told me that while he made me hurt you...And he won't stop until he has you. Even in death, he'll have you. He's bent on his needs and desires for you. And as an ex Death Eater, we all know—when he calls...there is no choice but to go." Quickly she tore away from him and paced the room. Nothing made sense and it was making her crazy.

__

"Things aren't going at all as I planned. I killed the boy and you still won't come. Severus...did you like ripping her apart, taking her soul, putting your seed inside her perfect body?"

They stopped moving. His voice was in the open now. His words cynical and dark. Snape stood, his teeth bared like a wolf ready for battle.

"You really don't know when to stop, do you Tom? She doesn't deserve this and you know it!"

The air suddenly became rather unsettling and Ginny screamed. Snape turned to see Riddle standing beside Ginny, his hand curled around her neck. Slowly, he bent his head and licked the shell of her ear, and like a lover he tugged with his teeth until he left a mark.

"You really are a fool...this thing has been in love with me forever. She wanted me inside her, to break her walls, shatter her emotions...she begged for me. It was unfair of you to steal her for your own greedy purposes."

"You should have died long ago...now let her go!" He took a step toward his former master and everything shifted suddenly. Snape dropped gracefully to his knees. His nose twitched as he picked up a scent; foul, gagging, retch worthy. His eyes caught the scene quickly and he wanted to shout.

Ginny was in the middle of a slew of Death Eaters, all of which were touching her and she was thrashing as one held her. A single Death Eater broke away from the rest and glided toward Severus.

"So kind of you to join us...we've missed you."

Snape knew that voice, all too well. But he didn't understand. How was that man here in front of him? He was sent to Azkaban at the end of Ginny's fourth year.

"You leave her alone...STOP!" He shouted and every Death Eater turned to him. Eyes narrowed through masks, but they did not cease touching the frightened girl before them.

Lashing out, he grabbed the man and curled his fingers into the robes and brought him forward.

"You ought to know a few things about your leader. Just an hour ago...the man you serve your allegiance to, murdered your son." Snape's voice was rough but sympathy bit through his words.

"You lie...My Lord would never hurt my own child!" Lucius shoved the other man, but he did not fall.

"Riddle proclaimed he had done it for her. Your son loved her." That was a mistake to even mention that. Lucius' eyes burned a rather darkish gray and he turned to the ravishing Death Eaters.

"Kill the girl...she is not worthy."

"You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I want...that foul bitch is the reason my son is dead." He snarled out of the corner of his mouth. The graveyard was becoming thick-clouded.

"It's much more complicated then that, Malfoy!"

"It does not matter...she will die tonight as it stands," Slowly, Malfoy withdrew his wand. Snape could see the start of the green on the end. "Stand aside, I will kill her. Avada Kedavra!"

There was a crack like thunder and the flash dissolved.

Everything was as silent as death...

Then Ginny screamed...


	12. Chapter Twelve

****

Chapter Twelve:

All of the Death Eaters had rushed out of the way. The spell never hit Ginny, but she was on her knees and crying terribly. He lay motionless next to her...bloody and dead. Death had captured his soul like a monster, and he deserved it. Lowering his wand, his eyes narrowed at the dead man; his breathing was short and his lip bled and he was hunched over.

"You will never hurt her again, Lucius. You will never hurt another soul..."

And then he collapsed into the soil and lay there panting. Ginny scrambled to his side, rather slowly because one of the hooded figures had slashed her leg. She touched his face, pushed his long greasy black hair away from his face to see his eyes had closed.

"You saved me...I owe you my life." She whispered, as his fingers slid across her cheek. She shut her eyes against those cold rigid digits and frowned. Her tears dropped precariously onto his hand.

"How _touching_." His voice crawled with venom from behind her. When she was pulled up by her hair, she screamed and he slashed her cheek with his nails. They bit into her like talons. Touching her flesh, it made her sick. He'd cut straight to the bone...

"I knew you'd change your mind, my lovely." He growled against her clean cheek. He let his tongue slid across the heated skin and he now held her waist. She struggled, but felt faint each time.

"Let her go..."

"Silence! Or I shall kill you like I did the boy. You loved the boy, didn't you?" He whispered to Ginny, who had tilted her head to get away from him.

"I did..."

Then his fingers went around her throat and tightened. Things were growing dim, and she was gasping squeakily for air. Tom was going to win...she couldn't fight him any longer. She had just welcomed the dark when something happened. She felt herself falling back as she hit the ground. She heard shouting then felt someone holding her. Opening her eyes, she nearly did a double take. He was holding her, his long blonde hair windswept and his eyes a lovely shade of silver.

"You can't leave now...I'm still here."

She reached a hand up and started to cry. She could feel him.

"But you..."

"Died? Yes, I did. But then something happened. They let me come back...I'd never leave you alone. We're supposed to be together."

"I thought I'd lost you." Her voice was weak, and her throat stung.

"You can't lose someone when they're willing to put even the awaiting death aside to be with you."

And then he kissed her.

He filled every part of her that was broken before she pulled back.

"Snape...he killed..."

"I know."

Someone knocked into Draco just then and he dropped her. He stood facing the two lovers as Draco crawled back to her. Eyes flashed murderously.

"I killed you."

"Yes, well...good job on that." Draco smirked as Tom growled.

"No matter, I'll do it again."

"I highly doubt three against one will do, Riddle." Snape came limping toward them and looked at Draco.

"I knew you'd never leave her..."

"Not a chance, sir."

Tom was now outraged and he made a grab for Ginny. Draco didn't use his wand; though his fist collided perfectly with the Dark Lord's jaw.

"Resorting to human battle, are you boy? Then I shall do the same."

Fingers forcefully clutched Gin's arm and brought her out of Draco's grasp. Riddle's arm snaked around Ginny's throat and his elbow locked under her jaw to hold her while she panicked.

"Let her go..." Both men shouted, and Tom smiled cruelly.

"She belongs with me...and if you take another step, I will kill her. I will personally rip her insides out."

Nobody moved as the graveyard became darker. When only the red glow of Tom's eyes could be seen everything shifted again. Both wizards lifted their heads and gasped.

They were back at Hogwarts, and Draco could still hear her calling him. He pounded his fist into the floor and let the blood trickle down his knuckles.

"That's it...it's over."

(Author's Note: I'm going to update tomorrow as well. But I think that will be my last time. Oh, cliff-hanger. Many people haven't reviewed anymore, so I'm not even sure whose reading it. For now this is how it stands: I'll update once more and then I start school. Whether I update again within the week is entirely on the scheduled time.)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

****

Chapter Thirteen:

"It isn't over."

Draco looked up at his Potions Master with a grim smile.

"How can you even stand there and say that? Ginny's gone and we have no way of finding her."

"She can't leave you Draco...she's been through hell this year and you're the only one that makes her feel like she can pull through."

Draco just sat and looked at the floor; his fist imprinted in the stone looked back at him. He didn't know what to do now...without her he felt empty, soulless, nonexistent.

Then his thoughts turned to Pansy. He'd hurt her so badly...and he hadn't meant to. Though she was annoying and whiny, he still cared for her as a friend. At least she'd be happy to know that Ginny was gone. But that would make Draco only hate Pansy more.

"You'd better go to bed, you don't look so good." At the precise moment of those words, the young boy's insides turned and he vomited on the cold stone floor.

"She's sick...that baby is making her sick, I can feel it." Draco panted trying to get his focus correct. That's when something happened; he hit the floor and lay motionless...

He landed on his knees in front of the house, he'd heard a lot about it. It was one of the most ancient houses in all of London—the Riddle house. His whole body trembled as he stood and proceeded to the door. But something stopped him.

__

It smells of death...inside that house.

No, please...

His knees buckled but he held his weight and walked to the rickety old door. Opening it up his body went stiff, and his eyes widened.

Red eyes looked back at him through the dark...but they weren't Tom's eyes...

He reached a hand out and tried to grab.

He then heard footsteps and laughter. Another set of eyes came beside the first and narrowed.

"Isn't she beautiful, Dragon?"

"What have you done to her?" Draco's voice was bitter and cold, his fists clenched at his sides.

"She wanted this...wanted me...I was all she had after you abandoned her and this child died."

"Give her back..."

"She's happy..."

"Like hell she is, give her back!"

That's rather unfair of you...you lost your father and now you want to take what's mine? You don't play fair...but then again, neither do I." Draco's body was lifted and he was sent back outside at an alarming speed and he hit the dirt, skidding a few feet and lay staring at the stars.

Suddenly she knelt beside him; her skin was as pale as death and her eyes were glowing. She brushed her fingers across his cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"You tried to steal me away...that's bad. Bad boys should be punished." Her fingers closed around his arm and he screamed. Panic swept through his body as his arm gradually became numb.

"W-w-why am I here?" He tried to sound tough through the pain.

Abruptly her head dropped and her hair covered her face, trembling and sending those vibrations of fright through the earth, she spoke.

"Please help me...I can't hold on. It hurts." That was his Ginny, trying to speak through whatever psychotic little girl Tom had made her before.

"I'm here." He whispered and took her hand. She broke it and smiled when he screamed.

"I will make certain that you do not have the power to take me away...I belong here...I always have."

"No, no you don't Ginny." He winced from the pain of his broken fingers.

"You don't own me! –Draco please!—Shut up!"

He could barely get this straight, that thing and Ginny were fighting for dominance. His muscles twitched as Tom came beside Ginny and kissed her forehead, his eyes glistened malevolently at Draco.

His fingers glided over her shoulders and removed her top, gently his kissed her neck, shoulders and all the while his eyes were on Draco's. He was just trying to get a rise out of the boy...and it was working.

Tom grabbed her hand and guided it between his legs. Her fingers automatically closed around his erection and his eyes rolled. He growled against her throat and licked her neck. Draco felt his insides twist again and he looked away.

(A/N: This part is actually pretty morbid...I just thought it was a nice touch, just like the very beginning.)

"What do you want?"

"I need you inside me..."

The things head dropped back and she stared at Draco, lips curled she looked back at Tom and welcomed his mouth to hers. (A/N: Poor Draco! I feel terribly awful that I'm making them have sex while Draco lies there not able to do anything. This just shows how cruel Tom really could be....:blinks:...)

Tom's tongue shot into her mouth and wormed it's way around before he ran it over her bottom lip. Her body tensed and her hips collided with his. His fingers slid over her arms and held her wrists above her head in a torturous maneuver. She hissed seductively deep within her throat as his free hand clasped around her thigh. Tom turned to stare at Draco, lips curling.

"Mine now..."

When he looked back at her, she was frowning. Next instant he made a howling noise and tore away from her. Draco watched him as he held his eye, and between his fingers...was her wand. She had scrambled away from him and next to Draco and she was crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He wrapped his robes around her as she lunged for him. She held him around the middle and sobbed into his stomach.

"It's okay...please calm down." His clean hand came around her in a tight embrace. Suddenly an explosion shattered the silence and they both looked as Tom's body gave a convulsive shudder and lay still.

"You never learn..."

Both teens turned to see someone striding toward them.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Finale

****

Chapter Fourteen:

Riddle stood, bleeding terribly from the puncture in his left eye. Blood and skin slid down his once perfect face as he advanced on Ginny. After muttering a string of curses, he grabbed her arm and someone grabbed his. One red eye narrowed and he released his grip. His captor only snarled and held tighter.

"Take her somewhere safe..._now!_"

Draco did as he was told and Apparated from the graveyard with Ginny clinging to him; her fingers outstretched to the new battle of the dead occurring.

(**Author's Note: **I know that was so short and isn't even considered a chapter. But I wanted to write a sequel that talks of what happened after they left the graveyard; and have you all find out who the gaurdian was.)


End file.
